


the patience of eternity

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [256]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Masks, Methos is Not Nice, Methos is very old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mac told Joe about the Horsemen, he sounded disgusted, betrayed, furious. Joe honestly wasn’t that surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the patience of eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the patience of eternity  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Sandra Cisneros  
> Warnings: references to bad things  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 275  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Any, any/any, Monsters are even more scary when you've seen them afraid.

Joe wonders, sometimes, about how Mac actually sees Methos. It had been such a shock to learn that Adam Pierson, just a kid, helpless like a puppy that hadn't grown into himself yet, was actually _Methos_ , the oldest immortal of all, a legend with so many conflicting stories that not even his own kind believed he existed. 

It's a masterful deception. Of course it is. Five thousand years, maybe more... 

When he stops to think about, which he tries not to do too often, Joe has to shudder in horror. How Mac can just shrug it off –

When Mac told Joe about the Horsemen, he sounded disgusted, betrayed, furious. Joe honestly wasn’t that surprised.

What they see when they look at Methos is what Methos _wants_ them to see. Joe loves Mac, he really does, but they’re both infants compared to Methos, and judging Methos by any modern standard is futile. 

Joe understands the depths a man can sink to, and he knows Mac does, too. Mac’s fought in so many wars… why he’s so harsh on Methos, well, Joe’s got theories but nothing Mac wants to hear, so he keeps them to himself. 

_Don’t make him an enemy_ , he wants to say. And, _Don’t trust him too much_. 

Five thousand years… and Methos’ creed: _Live. Grow stronger. Fight another day_. He knows he can’t possibly see everything, won’t have the time to, and he just wishes that Mac actually understood what he sees when he looks at the lanky kid in the too-big sweatshirt, gulping beer like it’ll be taken away if he stops. 

He’s pretty sure Duncan MacLeod will be dead before he ever truly sees.


End file.
